This invention relates to the field of acoustic speakers and more particularly to speaker enclosures or cabinets formed using a plastic rotomolding process.
Traditionally, speaker enclosures have been made from several individual pieces to form enclosures of varying dimensions and shapes. In such speaker enclosures, the pieces may be made from wood, particle board, chip board, some metals and plastics. In the case of plastic enclosures, one of two methods of fabrication is usually employed. In the first method, individual pieces of plastic in thick sheet form are fastened together by known means and in the second method, the main walls of the speaker enclosure are molded using rotational or injection molding techniques. In each method, the enclosure is generally a five-sided cuboid with the sixth side left open for the mounting of speakers and grills therein. Said speakers generally do not have means thereon for stabilizing said speakers in the event two or more enclosures are stacked one on top of the other or side by side. Consequently, said speaker enclosures, when so stacked or combined, may fall or tip over during use.